A Family Story
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Nothing much to say in this summary, just a story of Theresa and her family.


**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, here's my new story; it will be three chapters (probably four but probably will be three, we'll see). This story is of course a Theresa family-centric story. It will begin by her mother and her uncle- then, possibly by the second chapter it will be Theresa and her uncle- and the third and/or possibly the fourth... we will see about that when I'll be there.

Alright in this story, I'll place some date, years... etc. because I just wanted to do it like that and I'm happy about that. Also, why those years and which part or whatever is because _Class of the Titans_ was mostly created at the end of 2005 but decided to put it in 2006 instead. Around the _Bows and Eros_ episode it takes place in 2007. Anyways, this will be rated **M** because there will be some scenes that I don't feel comfortable to be **T**. If it's not M enough, I'll place it as T. The scenes I'm talking about will be mostly in the second chapter.

Now anyways, you are welcome to ask questions and all and what you think- or whatever. Also, a big thank you for **Lindsey7618** (I'll keep her username short, thank you) for beta this chapter- and might be the only one she will beta due the obvious reasons I just gave you above (she's not old enough for those scenes I am speaking of). Thank you also to** historianGirl** for saying yes after I asked her if I could use some of her scenes from her stories, so thank you to you, girl.

Theresa and Gerald (in my version he's name Gerald) belongs to Studio B.- Class of the Titans. Talie, Talia, a cousin of Theresa's maternal side, Daman, Oceane and Thomas belongs to **historianGirl**. Farley and Keith Kingston, Stephen Sloane and Daniel DeForest belongs to me.

This takes place in the first version of **historianGirl** and I, _The Official_. Now let's begin the story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Death and Born<br>**

_Talia was at the hospital, panting, her face all red and sweating. She was lying on a bed, giving birth. She was screaming and crying out in pain. Her cries were mostly because of the pain but it was also with the thought it will be her last day. She tried to not to think so much of that but it wasn't easy. She's going to dearly miss her family- especially her four year old son Daniel, her brothers and twin sister._

_''Courage, honey. You're almost there,'' her husband told her as he placed his hand on one of hers. She took it and kissed it. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she pushed the hardest she could. She screamed in terrible pain and gasped._

_Talia came back from her vision. She was so surprised. She didn't know magicians in her family could have a vision during a moment like that. She saw the worry face from her husband and she smiled. He sighed in relief._

_''Gods, Talia. Don't scare me like that. You're okay?'' he asked and she nodded._

_''Y-yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, Gerald. One of my usual blackouts. What did I miss?'' she asked with a sweet smile and Gerald raised an eyebrow. A doctor rolled his eyes. He had a pile of white blankets in his arms._

_''Seriously Talia, one day you'll have to see someone about these blackouts. Anyway, err... it's a girl dear,'' Gerald said with a smile. Talia smiled in happiness and, with difficultly, raised her arms a little._

_''Can I hold her?'' The doctor nodded and placed the baby in her mother's arms. Talia looked at her baby. ''She's so cute. Looks like she has your hair color, honey.''_

_''Yeah. So, Talia. Any idea for her name?'' Talia thought for a few seconds. ''Gods Talia! Don't think so hard. You're sweating.''_

_''I wasn't thinking so hard, Gerald. What about...Theresa. What do you think?'' He kissed the side of her head._

_''Perfect. I'm so- Talia? Are you okay?'' Talia's head turned and she was sweating more. One of her hands was on her forehead as she panted._

_''No. I- can you hold her?'' He took Theresa and she started to cry. He shushed his baby as a nurse tried to make him leave the room._

_''I'm sorry sir, but you must leave the room.'' He was going to protest when he saw Talia giving him a sweet tired smile. Her eyes were shinning in happiness and with tears._

_''I lo-love you.'' The door closed as he muttered back to her._

_''I love you too.'' Another nurse came to help him with the baby. After half an hour later, the doctor came out, looking devastated._

_''I'm sorry sir. We tried all we could. I know it's difficult, but-''_

_''NO! You're lying! I know you're lying. She...she couldn't...oh please. God, please.'' He was crying, refusing to believe his wife was dead. He looked at the small baby. ''Oh Theresa. My little daughter. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see your mother soon. Yeah, you will.''_

* * *

><p>Keith woke up to a terrible scream; Stephen was at his side smoothing Keith's hand. "You're alright, honey?"<p>

"I'm fine now, what a nightmare that I had." Keith was trying to fake this as Stephen raised an eyebrow.

He didn't believe a word of what he said, Stephen said as he shook his head, "Keith…you know very well that I know that you have visions. I'm the only one in the family that knows that. You know that I won't tell a soul to anyone about you having powers."

"I know…why did I choose you? You kept a secret from your family except for one of your cousins about being gay for so long, so I won't be surprised."

"What did you see in the vision, dear?" asked Stephen, worry in his voice.

Keith sighed as he quickly wiped a tear away from his face. "Oh honey, it was terrible. It's Talia… she's going to die while giving birth to her daughter."

"Why did you mention my mother's name, uncle Keith?" asked a little voice which made both Stephen and Keith jump out of their skin. They turned and saw Daniel looking at them with a confused look. "Is mommy going to die?"

"No sweetie," Keith lied as he took Daniel in his arms. "We were just mentioning your mommy's name because she's terrific."

"Now go to bed, kiddo. Mommy and daddy are returning soon from the cinema," Stephen cooed Daniel as the little boy rolled his eyes.

"Uncle Stephen and Keith…I hate being talked like a little boy."

Stephen and Keith were giggling; Keith stood up and went up the stairs but returned to Stephen to kiss him on the cheek. Daniel, who didn't see where Keith (Keith was hiding his eyes) kissed Stephen was now amused. "Uncle Keith, did you kiss Uncle Steph on the lips again?"

"Danny, sweetie, go to sleep." And he and Daniel went upstairs to place the little boy in his room so he can have a good night sleep. When he returned in the living room he kissed Stephen on the lips. Stephen got dressed in his winter suit.

"I'll talk to you soon. Love you," Keith said as he kissed once again Stephen on the lips. A fake cough was interrupted their time and they turned to see Talia and Gerald looking at them. Talia raised an eye, "Look, my baby lotus, I know you love Stephen _that_ much but can you cool it?"

"I'm not a baby lotus anymore, Talia. I'm twenty-one and a half." Keith was embarrassed meanwhile Gerald and Stephen were giggling. Then Stephen said goodbye to everyone and left. Gerald turns to Keith with a smile and said, "So how's our little guy doing?"

"Oh he's good. He's been nice- you don't need to worry, Gerald." Keith smiled back at him. Keith quickly turns to Talia with a serious look. "You should rest, Talia. You know with your pregnancy…"

Talia slapped her forehead and said with irritation, "Keith, stop being over protective. _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be protective to _you,_ not the other way around!"

Gerald placed a reassured hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to bed, dear."

Keith finally remembered something as he turned to his brother-in-law. "Hope you won't mind if I talk to Talia for a little bit before she goes to bed with you."

Talia and Gerald shared a glance at each other and Gerald nodded. Talia and Keith went to Keith's room. Keith lived with his second older sister and her family. Talia usually warns him about not being kissy or too affectionate with Stephen in front of Daniel but other than that she is happy that he lives with them.

"Talia…I had a dream that you were dying. That scares me." Keith hugged Talia gently and she patted his back. She bit her bottom lip as she excused herself to go change into her nightgown and while the three minutes passed Keith immediately went to his own bathroom to change. When he came out he saw her laying her back on the pillows that was on his bed.

"Keith, I have something to tell you. You know very well since you were a child that you have dreams or nightmares that can come true," Talia began smoothly. "However, the dream I'm guessing that you had was me dying of childbirth?"

Keith went a little surprised but nodded. He sated down right next to her and said, "Talia, what is the meaning of this…is it true?"

Talia sighed as she nodded and said, "Yes. It's the truth. I knew that since the beginning of my pregnancy."

That immediately hurt Keith and his eyes started to water. "You knew it!? Why didn't you tell me when you learned about it? Seriously Talia, I'm your brother."

That angered Talia and said with a loud voice, "Because you're always overprotective me! I knew you were going to panic! It was my choice to keep it a secret!"

That made Keith's mouth dropped as Talia regretted saying this and hugged him. She quickly kissed him on the cheek, saying, "I'm sorry my baby lotus, I didn't meant to be so harsh. It's just that we're so close together and I didn't want to make you hysterical."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to." Keith hugged her and then he caressed Talia's belly. He became serious and said, "But you should go to bed, Talia. I'm worrying about you enough."

Talia nodded as she laughed and went to bed with her husband.

* * *

><p>One week later Talia was walking in the forest, hugging a little box to her chest. She saw a cavern in front of her and went to it. She went inside and looked around. The cavern was almost full of things.<p>

''Hello? Is someone here?'' she said and she heard no answer. She walked around and her hip accidentally touched a vase on a small table. The vase fell on the ground and crash. She felt really sorry for the vase.

She screamed in surprise when a woman with a broom appeared at her left. She looked ready to attack.

''If you think I didn't hear you monster, you- Talia? Oh, Talia! What a surprise! Next time, tell me when you're inside.'' Talia took a breath and looked her cousin with a smirk.

''In fact, I did announce myself when I came inside, dear cousin. You didn't hear me. Err, sorry for the vase.'' Talia said and her cousin looked down.

''Oh, whatever. Don't be sorry about that. I always hated the pattern. I just hope the spirit of my mother-in-law wasn't inside of that.'' They raised their head with a grin. ''Anyways, what do you want? Talking?''

''No, I need help and I can't count on my sister and my brothers for this task,'' Talia said and her cousin smirked.

''Oh, a task even Talie, Farley and Keith can't do? Sounds good. What do you want me to do?'' Talia showed the box in her hands and her cousin looked confused. ''What's inside that box?''

''Something I want you to give to my daughter when she'll be older.''

''Aww, you're going to have a little girl?'' Talia nodded with a sweet smile. ''So soon. Well, I think you can give it by yours-''

''I won't survive to the birth.'' Talia said, cutting her cousin's speech.

''Wait, what! How come?'' Talia took a breath, fighting her tears.

''I had a vision months ago. I will not survive, I know. Talie and Farley refuses to think this vision will come true while Keith is already in panic. So, I'm begging you: please, give it to my daughter when she's older. Please.''

''I-I don't know what to say. You're...you're really sure of yourself?''

''Yeah, positively. Please.'' Talia's cousin sighed as she placed her hand to cover her eyes.

''Alright, alright. I'll do it, but you must promise me something before.'' Talia raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' She looked uncertain. Her cousin smiled.

''If you survive, come back and take the box.'' Talia smiled and giggled.

''Sure, my dear. I promise. Good bye. If we don't see each other back before the birth and my vision was true, I hope to see you _in a long time_ in the after-life.''

''Sure. Good bye. Take care of yourself.'' Talia nodded and they hugged each other. Talia gave the box to her sweet cousin and left.

She was walking to her way home, or at least to a good place to use magic to come back home, when she received a strong hit. She lost her breath and almost fell. She placed a hand on a tree closer. She took back her breath and massaged her belly.

''Well, well, well. Looks like you're not going easy with me, miss. Don't worry dear; we'll be soon at home. I bet your father may be starting to get worried.''

* * *

><p>Keith received the most devastating news: his sister died of child birth. The nightmare that he had for the last two months was true, Talia was gone. Keith was sitting on his bed so he wouldn't collapse and started to cry heavily. Stephen was next to Keith. Daniel was crying as much as Keith and Stephen quickly grabbed the little boy to comfort him.<p>

Stephen kissed Keith's wet nose. Daniel had fallen asleep as Stephen kept him close to him. Stephen's eyes were watery and he said, "Keith, honey, try to remain strong for the little princess."

Keith wiped his nose with a tissue as he stared into his boyfriend's brown eyes and said, "Okay, I'll try, Stephen."

Daniel suddenly woke up and immediately remembered that his little sister was born on the eighth of January: the same date the king of rock was born. He smiled a little and said, "I wonder if she'll play some music."

Keith and Stephen looked at him with surprise and then smiled as Keith took him in his arms and said, "Probably for a passing time only, sweetie."

When Gerald entered with Theresa for the first time, Keith came down with a smile while Daniel was following him. Keith undressed her from her winter clothes and cooed, "Oh, your beautiful, my dear."

Keith lowered her so Daniel could see, and the young boy smiled at the baby and said, "Hi little superstar, how are you doing? Welcome home, little sister."

Then Keith walked in the living room with Theresa as he sat in the living room. He then looked at Theresa, wondering which nickname he was going to give her. He remembered last week he went to the nursery room while his oldest sister Talie was asleep in her room. He asked a nurse if he could see his sister's daughter and when he did he quickly said, "Little sunshine. Your nickname's going to be little sunshine, Oceane."

Keith now smiled as he decided on the nickname. A nickname that he will always remember of Talia: baby lotus, but going to be older it's going to be little lotus. He kisses Theresa's cheek, saying, "You're going to be my little lotus, huh, Terri?"

The baby was smiling in her sleep which possibly meant that she liked it. He saw Talia's ghost smiling at him and Daniel, who fell asleep next to him. He nodded with a bright smile; he turned back to Theresa and cuddled her.

Two weeks later he went to visit Stephen at his work with Farley, Daniel and Theresa. When Stephen looked up at Keith, he gasped in horror. "Keith… I'm sorry, these last two weeks have been awfully busy and my boss…"

Keith cut him shortly. "Look, Stephen, it's alright, I understand. I won't stay too long because the kids are in the car with Farley. I'm not feeling too comfortable with my dear brother being alone with the children in the car."

"Oh my god, I'll finally meet our little Terri!" squealed Stephen as his coworkers stared at him with amusement.

Stephen quickly blushed as he quickly told them that he would be right back. When they went outside, Daniel immediately got out of the car. He hugged Stephen's leg and the young man smiled as he picked up Daniel and said, "So you're a big brother now, Daniel?"

"You bet!" said Daniel happily, hugging him. Keith turned to his boyfriend. "Stephen, you should hurry up because our little niece will be cold. Also, you're not in your winter clothes."

Stephen kissed his lips quickly while Daniel was now playing with Theresa, who was giggling. Daniel closed the door so she wouldn't be cold.

Daniel turned to Farley and said seriously, "Uncle Farley… do you think that Uncle Keith and Stephen will have control of their kisses someday? Because it starts to be annoying to hear them kissing- especially when I'm here, no wonder why mommy was severe to Uncle Keith about that."

Farley was laughing.

Keith opened the door and Stephen stared at Theresa's blue eyes. He turned to Keith and said, "I wonder if her eyes will stay blue… like her mother."

"Who knows, maybe they will." Keith simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to go back to work, love. I'll have some time for the both of us soon. Even with Daniel and Theresa, I promise." Stephen kissed Keith and Theresa's cheek. And then he returned to the building where he was working. Keith sighed and climbed in the car.

As he buckled his seat belt he turned to Theresa with a smile, she stifles a yawn. He smiles and started to drive his gray convertible. He was thinking of Talia's ghost and when she smiled at him, did that mean it was goodbye?

"Hey Farley, I saw our sister's ghost when Theresa arrived at home. Does that possibly mean I will see her ghost again?" asked Keith as he carefully turned for a second to see if Daniel was asleep; he was. The little boy was still sad about his mother's death.

Farley just shrugged and said with a tear in his eye, "Keith…you must know that it was a goodbye. You'll never see her or her ghost again."

Keith sighed as he too let a tear roll down his cheek but he was sure that he will see her in dreams just like he did with their mother for some years. Even today he dreams about her. In another way, he's sure that he'll see her ghost again.

* * *

><p><em>Eight months later: August 20th, 1990…<em>

Today was a special day- it was Keith and Stephen's wedding. Of course Keith didn't invite his oldest sister because she and Keith started to hate each others guts, ever since that day Talie was pregnant of seven months. She found out her youngest brother was gay at that time, and in a way she was heartbroken when she found out but in another way it was preferable to be that way, and they separated from each other.

Talie just sighed as she was rocking Oceane on a rocking chair in the living room; she remembered all the good souvenirs she had with her youngest brother. She was thinking, Keith disgusts her but the last things she'd do for her brother: make sure that her one year-old daughter will go to his wedding and that Oceane is allowed to visit him sometimes. She turned to the telephone and calls her father and when the line was picked up, she said, "Hey Dad! Can Oceane come to Keith and Stephen's wedding…?"

"_Dad isn't here at this moment; he's coming back in an hour._" Talie's eyes had widened and she took a deep breath and as she stopped rocking Oceane and let a sigh heavily.

"Look Keith, I know it's the morning of your wedding but can Thomas and Oceane come to your wedding with Dad?" Talie said with a hard tone towards the end of her sentence.

She heard Keith sighed as he suddenly said, "_Yeah fine, Talie. You better tell Thomas that he should arrive at the church around 11am._"

Talie nodded as she hung up and stared down at her daughter. "Well looks like you'll go to a wedding for the first time, my sweet."

The baby giggled.

* * *

><p>Keith was in his wedding dress that was white and light blue; he smiled in the mirror as he then twirled around. A knock was heard and he said gently, "Yes, come in, whoever you are."<p>

The door opened and it revealed Thomas with Oceane nicely dressed for the wedding. Keith gasped with joy. He saw Oceane four months ago at his father's house while Talie wasn't around. He smiled as he picked her up. "Oh my little sunshine, you are here to celebrate my new life with me."

He then looked up at his brother-in-law. "Thank you, Thomas, for bringing her here and I'm glad to see you again."

Thomas giggled and raised a hand. "Thank Talie, she's the one who allowed her to come here for this special event."

Oceane kissed her uncle's nose and Keith hugged her with delicate care. He smiled to Thomas as he handed her back to Thomas's arms. Oceane giggle as Keith smiled at her and tickled her chin before she and Thomas left to go sit for the wedding.

"_Congratulations on your wedding, dear brother._"

Keith's eyes widened as he felt his shoulder and cheekbone being touched, and he knew this was Talia. Tears filled his eyes as he smiled; he turned around and sees her ghost.

Talia smiled halfway, she said, "_Please take care of my little train and my little princess…for me. Please Keith, even if you and Stephen have helped so far with the children please continue the good work._"

A tear rolled down his cheek and he said, "_I will, but will I see you again…as a ghost?_"

Talia turned a little surprised and smiled, saying, "_I'll see you two before you both go to bed tonight, the birth of your first child and the other one will be in fifteen years._"

Keith smiled and Talia was going to disappear until she remembered something. "_Keith, do you know that you and Stephen will have a child in three years?_"

"Yes, I'm aware. Then I'll see you tonight, dear sister. I love you dearly." Keith blew a kiss to her.

Talia blew kiss in return and disappeared as she said through the wind, with only a few last words- "_I also love you dear, baby lotus._"

Then, all of the sudden an older man came in with a smile, Daman. He was Talie, Talia, Farley and Keith's father. He had accepted his son being gay. "Let's go son, it's time."


End file.
